Super Smash Bros: World Of Light
by Ianoliano
Summary: If you haven't watched the World of Light yet, do not read this. The Smashers are corrupted. We know that, right? But what happened next? What will Kirby do? Can Kirby save the Smashers? ABANDONED.


**Hey guys! If you wanted the Super Smash Short Story updated, or the Legend of Zelda updated, then too bad! I got another Super Smash Story here though.**

 **Shulk: It where all of us dies.**

 **Hey! No spoilers! Be quiet, Shulk! Everyone, you never heard that. So the topic of this story is that...**

 **Everyone dies.**

 **Dun dun dun!**

 **Okay, not really. This is the FanFiction of World of Light. If you haven't seen it already, go to YouTube and search up 'Super Smash World Of Light'. It's kinda sad. I'm going to be writing how Kirby saves everyone. We'll be starting where the video of World Of Light starts, so hang tight people!**

Fox charged his blaster, then pointed to the overwhelming army of hands. "Don't let a single one get away!"

The Smashers nodded, either with fear or determination.

Marth grimaced. "We'll each need to take down about ten."

This brought a feeling of gloom. One Hand was difficult. Ten?

Zelda stepped foward. "Stow your fear. It's now or never."

"We'll win this. I know we will!" Pit encouraged, trying to be optimistic.

The Smashers readied their weapons, fists, tomes. But then, something strange happened. The gloves ripped away and dissolved into blue light, leaving the core, which in another moment, dissolved as well. Each hand became a blue light, streaking toward the pair of wings. The wings embraced them and took them into its ball of light.

Wait, wait, wait. How did the Smashers get into this predicament? Let's see...

* * *

The Smashers were in school. They had school like you and I. Everything was normal.

WOO-WEEE-WOOO-WEEE!

The fire alarm occurred. But there was no fire. Why? Because the fire alarm for Smash Academy was not used for fire. Greninja was. Duh. The alarm was for emergencies, like a pair of glowing wings, as the Smashers soon found out. But back to the story.

The Smashers looked up. Impossible! The 13 council members were one of the strongest Smashers. What could possibly be so strong as the Council need all Smashers.

Nobody said it, but they were all thinking, _maybe Master and Crazy Hand are back..._

Because of this, the Smashers raced into the Council room, only to find them running toward Smash Mountain.

Ike grabbed Luigi. "Wait! What's going on!?"

Luigi stared at him. "Pit said he spotted something at the Mountain. What that thing is, well, that's what you got to see."

He raced after the others. Overcome by curiosity, the Smashers followed. And what a surprise it was. A pair of glowing, sparkling wings, curled up in a sinister way. And hundreds of floating, evil hands.

Dark Pit gulped. "Umm, what is that?"

Falco gasped. "The wings. Their color schemes are exactly the same as Tabuu!"

The Veterans from Brawl gasped. The others, not so much.

Snake studied it. "You're right. But the wings are familiar. I think I seen them before..."

The ball of light resonated. A telepathic voice came.

 _Galeem._

The Smashers shrieked.

Snake jumped in his box. The Smashers regrouped.

"We must-a fight!" Mario declared.

Fox nodded. He charged his blaster. "Don't let a single on get away!"

* * *

So now we know how they got there. The Hands dissolved, and Galeem curled into a fetal position, surrounded in streams of light, so thick you couldn't see the wings.

AShulk stepped forward at that moment, in front of Fox, and gasped. He had a vision.

 **Vision**

 _Galeem let loose hundreds of light beams. These multicolored beams streaked toward the Smashers and disintegrated the Smashers at touch. The light swept through the Fighters. Zelda. Mewtwo. Greninja. Bowser. Bayonetta. Mega Man._

 **Vision Over**

Shulk shouted out in despair and turned to warn the Smashers, even though he knew there was no escaping this destruction. But he had to try.

Too late.

The light was sucked into the air, making a black hole, crackling with lighting. And then it exploded. The beams of light raced forward to kill the Smashers. Link was first, he blocked the first with his shield and tried to slash at them, but he was disintegrated easily by a blue-tipped light laser. With a grunt, he dissolved. Samus shot every blasts at the light, but without her whip, she was useless at close combat. A laser whooshed down and enflamed her in light, dissolving the bounty hunter. Zelda and Mewtwo both jumped into the air. Zelda, in anger of the loss of Link, covered herself in blue light. Mewtwo struck the light with Confusion, all the while protecting himself. But the light caught them. They dissolved.

Now knowing there was no way to escape, the Smashers ran. Pikachu ran with Sonic, but as Sonic looked at him, the light dissolved him. And as fast as he was himself, the light caught him as well. Bayonetta dodged one beam after another, and turned into bats. But the efforts were futile. She was dissolved just after she rematerialized. Red pointed at the light as his Pokemon attacked, with Bowser landing with a thud next to them and blowing fire, but the light destroyed them as well. Captain Falcon vaulted into the Blue Falcon to escape, but he underestimated the speed of light. He was dissolved before his butt even touched the seat. A beam swept pass Lucario, who vanished and reappeared a meter next to where he was before, landing next to Greninja. A large beam enflamed them, but Greninja used Substitute and vaulted into the air. Unfortunately, the light dissolved him as well. Inkling jumped into an ink puddle, but the light just swept the puddle along with her. Falco managed to get into his plane, but as good as a pilot he was, he could not reach safety. As skilled and powerful as the Fighters was, it was impossible to fight light.

Pit and Dark Pit flew away from the scene, and might have escaped. But, the light charged for Palutena. Palutena created a shield, which pitifully broke and the Goddess of Light was destroyed.

"No!" Without Palutena, The Pits lost the ability to fly and plummeted.

Good news, they didn't get hurt. Bad news, it was because they got dissolved.

Snake's box (with him inside it) was swept away in light. Diddy Kong and Rosalina both tried to fly away, but light was too fast. They disintegrated. Villager, Duck Hunt, and Wii Fit prepared to run, but too late! They were destroyed as well.

Every Smasher were infused with light and destroyed. But the light didn't stop. It seemed to be focusing on one point. Kirby. Somehow, the puffball had escaped the barrage. He flew on, the Warp Star blasting him across the skies. Since it had a mind of its own, it had no trouble dodging the light.

A beam flashed inches next to Kirby.

Okay, maybe a little trouble. Kirby yelled at the light in defiance and despair that all others had died. The Warp Star weaved in an out, while Kirby willed it to become faster. The Warp Star increased speed, ready to jump out of Nintendo. The Star blasted into space, leaving a few small stars. The light stopped, confused. What just happened?

* * *

Galeem released the light into the galaxy, binding the world into his control. The planets were enflamed in light. Few planets were destroyed. But what happened to the Smashers were worse.

Galeem bonded them in blue chains. He took Mario and poured golden liquid on him, which forced the spirit out (if you don't get it, Mario died) the gold formed into a new Mario, but the spirit of Mario inside of it was corrupted and evil. The original Mario was turned into a useless trophy. Every Smasher was next. Each was killed and corrupted. Soon, Galeem had an army of skilled Smashers. All but Kirby.

Why didn't he just corrupt the spirit without making another Mario? I dunno.

* * *

Kirby crash-landed onto a random planet. He looked at the destroyed world. What happened to the others?

By sneaking to find out what Galeem did, by Googling "Galeem", Kirby easily found out. He grimaced. He was just one Smasher, but he had to save the others. He had to destroy the evil body and cleanse the spirit. If that wasn't hard enough, he had to force the spirit into the original trophy. Now, who to find first?


End file.
